1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Related Art
Linking together electronic slot machines on a computer network is known in the art. One example of such a network is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,882 to Acres et al. (xe2x80x9cthe ""882 patentxe2x80x9d), which is assigned to the assignee of the present application. The ""882 patent is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. The ""882 patent also discloses a number of different bonuses, which pay awards to players at their respective slot machines that are over and above any awards dictated by the pay tables of the machines.
One such bonus award is paid randomly to one of the players via that player""s slot machine. Once a slot machine is selected for this type of award, a computer on the network transmits a command to the slot machine that causes it to pay a predetermined amount from the hopper of the machine to the player.
Another type of award is personal to each player and is based on the level of that player""s play. As discussed in the ""882 patent, a player may be issued a player-tracking card that is insertable into a card reader associated with each slot machine. The network collects data relating to the player""s play and stores it in a central computer. Personal awards to the player may be a predetermined amount or a percentage of the player""s total play. They are awarded upon the occurrence of a predetermined event, e.g., when the player""s cumulative wagers exceeds a predetermined level.
Player tracking points is another award sometimes given to players of networked gaming devices. Each player who uses their card accrues a predetermined number of points for each dollar wagered on the networking gaming machines. Some systems award points for jackpots won on the machines. In any event, the player is eligible to redeem his or her points for complimentary meals, merchandise, or other awards determined by the casino that operates the slot machines. In addition to point accrual based on play, points are often awarded to induce players to sign up for carded play.
In still another effort to induce play on machines, casinos sometimes provide a player with the ability to make complimentary wagers, or to make half price wagers. An example of the foregoing incentives implemented on networked slot machines are disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/672,217, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,958 for A Method for Providing Incentive to Play Gaming Devices Connected by a Network to a Host Computer to Acres (xe2x80x9cthe ""217 applicationxe2x80x9d), which is assigned to the assignee of the present application. The ""217 application is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
It would be desirable to provide the foregoing incentives, e.g., bonuses, inducements for signing up for carded play, player tracking points, complementary or reduced-price wagering, etc., with a single system. It would be convenient for both the casino and the players for the system to be accessible using the player-tracking card, which is already in use by many of the players. It would be advantageous for such a system to award player credit to machines under conditions determined by the casino whether or not the player was enrolled for carded play. Another advantage relates to providing such awards while permitting the player to continue play at the machines. A further advantage would be awards that can only be taken in further wagers on the machines. In other words, the player cannot cash out the award immediately but must apply it to subsequent wagers made on the machine. Also, the player should be able to cash out any awards won during play. This means the player can have ready access to his or her winningsxe2x80x94and casino overhead is reducedxe2x80x94rather than having to present their card to a casino cashier who gives the winnings to the player.
The foregoing advantages are especially significant in connection with redeeming player tracking points. The system permits conversion of player-tracking points to credits while the players remain at the gaming machines and permits the player to convert back and forth between points and credits that can be wagered. Traditionally, players have had to leave the gaming machines, wait in a line, and present their player-tracking card to redeem accrued points for an award. This system has several disadvantages. First, it requires the player to leave the gaming floor and often wait in line thus depriving the casino of revenues that might have resulted had the player remained on the floor and continued to play. Second, it would be advantageous to the casino to redeem the points for credits to promote additional play rather than for merchandise, meals or the like. If the player could redeem the points for credits on the gaming devices while remaining on the floor, it would also reduce casino overhead devoted to maintaining and delivering awards such as merchandise.
In one aspect, credit is applied to the player""s account. When a game is played, the player account is debited and the gaming device is credited in the amount of the wager.
In another aspect, gaming devices are connected by a network to a host computer. A credit is applied to a player account accessible by the host computer. Access to the account is provide responsive to a command initiated by the player at one of the gaming devices. The account is debited and the gaming device credited responsive to a game played by the player.
In still another aspect, points are accrued in the player account related to the level of player play on the gaming devices. Points in the account are converted to a credit in the player account responsive to a conversion command initiated by the player at the gaming device. The player thereafter wagers credit from the account on the gaming device.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to overcome disadvantages associated with prior art methods for awarding and redeeming player-tracking points, bonus awards, and other incentives that do not result from awards dictated by pay tables in the gaming machines.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent when the following detailed description is read in view of the accompanying drawings, wherein: